Kettle-type grills are very widely used today. Presently, one of the most popular grills is being marketed by the Assignee of the present invention. This barbecue kettle consists of a generally semi-hemispherical bottom bowl that has a circular open top with a cooking grid slightly below the upper rim of the bowl. A generally semi-hemispherical top cover can be placed on the bottom bowl. Most often, the bowl is supported on a tripod leg arrangement or a center post arrangement. The kettle configuration with and without the tripod arrangement is a registered trademark of the Assignee of the present invention.
Barbecue kettles that are designed for burning charcoal as a fuel also have a second grid for supporting the charcoal below the cooking surface. Both the bowl and cover have vent openings to provide the necessary oxygen for combustion of the charcoal while the cover is closed.
One type of barbecue kettle that has received very favorable acceptance by consumers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 33,091, owned by the Assignee of the present invention, which is sold under the registered trademark ONE-TOUCH.RTM..
In an effort to provide adequate work area around the grill, various types of carts have been proposed that define the work surface surrounding the kettle and also provide a storage area for essential components normally used in the cooking process.
Moreover, many times it is desirable to have the cover or lid partially shield the cooking surface or grid, such as for outdoor cooking in extremely high windy conditions. Various mechanisms have been proposed for providing a work surface around a circular grill and also for providing shielding devices for shielding the cooking surface. One such mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,613, owned by the Assignee of the present invention, which shows a novel rectangular cart designed to support a circular gas grill and provides working surfaces on opposite sides of the grill.
Another mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,541, also owned by the Assignee of the present invention, which shows a work surface attached to the bowl of a kettle. However, Applicants are constantly striving for obtaining a better unit which is attractive in appearance and also is functionally-desirable.